


Sharing Heat

by jyuubi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Cat Ears, Cat Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, coming multiple times in one session lol, its honestly just hardcore sex but i might write a plot if im motivated, not really abo tho just porny like that, oversensitivity, plot is there if you like to do critical thinking, sasuke rides naruto lol, this is just kinky i think, wrote this on a whim for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuubi/pseuds/jyuubi
Summary: It's not often you wake up to your hot boyfriend. It's less often they wake up with fucking cat ears, a tail, and a terrible need to have sex.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on my phone, am outside, and it'll be a day or two before I have to continue with the other fic lol. 
> 
> inspired by a friend LMAO they pushed me to write this pls dont kill me
> 
> unedited as usual 👍👍
> 
> //second chapter is where the graphic sex is at

"Uh, Sasuke," Naruto called, struggling to flip on his side as the boy clung tightly. Blankets thoroughly embraced them, and Naruto was getting more and more impatient; something was ticking his legs— and he had woken up to the odd sensation. 

Thankfully, light had started to fill in the room; Naruto had every right to wake Sasuke up, especially after being on the receiving end of the boy's harsh wake-up methods. 

Finally managing to turn around, he decides that, maybe, he could stay still and watch Sasuke for a while, ignoring that annoyingly ticklish, warm strokes that ran up and down his leg. Naruto had one arm around Sasuke's waist, another right underneath the side of his head, tucking them in together warm and close. 

He stays, staring at the boy's lips, cheeks, lashes, concluding again and again that Sasuke was a total fucking beauty. Gorgeous. Spectacular. Dare he say _cute,_ Sasuke would never look at him again. He chuckles at the idea of Sasuke acting petty over some cheap compliments. 

He'd give himself a pat on the back if he could; because, hey, whose arms were wrapped around the most beautiful boy in the damn world? _His were._

Heh. The look on their friends' faces when they had revealed their relationship always made him smug. 

He smiles, warmth washing over his body, his heart, and his very soul. Perhaps too much, however. It was getting too warm. 

Naruto suddenly feels something prickle his back, snapping him out of his dreamy state. It felt exactly like the time Sakura had grabbed on to him when she was drunk, her sharp acrylics digging onto his shoulders and arms. 

More awake now due to the pain, he uncomfortably shifts as more soft tickling attacks his knees. It doesn't stop, forcing him to get used to it. He glares at Sasuke's relaxed face, trying to loosen up any of the multiple grips on him. 

It makes Sasuke grumble, his arms wrapping tightly under Naruto's own arms, snuggling into the blond's chest. 

Naruto feels it again— prickling nails digging into the muscle of his back, and he does his best to push Sasuke away without bringing in more grumbling. 

Sasuke grumbles anyway, but his eyes snap open this time. He looks at Naruto annoyedly, nothing seeming to have changed in his eyes. "What?"

Then, Naruto notices shifting atop Sasuke's messy dark hair. He squints his eyes, trying to make out what weird bird had made it into his boyfriend's hair. 

Odd as it sounded, the thing looked like cat ears. Outlined black, the inside of it was a mix of white and pink furs. _Realistic cat ears?_ But why would Sasuke go to sleep with that on? 

The ears shifted back, flattening, as Sasuke realized that Naruto was no longer looking at him. The tickling exploring his legs hastened as well, but it could truly be just another bird Sasuke had accidentally attracted like the Disney Princess he was. Did that mean he was upset? Pretty darn realistic they were. 

Naruto still doesn't look down at Sasuke, not hesitating to bring a hand up to touch the ears. 

The moment he presses it between his fingers, Sasuke gasps, shivering as his eyes rolled back. The tickling stops, but the prickles return. 

Naruto flinches, but he continues rubbing the ear, eliciting the same erotic sounds until Sasuke twitches and brings back a hand to grab his wrist.

"What the hell?" Sasuke gasps, hard eyes on Naruto. 

Suddenly, the pricking transfers to his wrists and he finally realizes that Sasuke had claws.

 _Claws._ Pressing into his skin, threatening to break through it. 

_Cat ears,_ with a gentle touch making Sasuke vibrate. Gasp. Shiver. _Purr._

His fingers stop, and he takes the same hand to rip the blankets off them, lucky that their actions had loosened the cotton enough. Sasuke's hand drops between their chests, shivering at the harsh rejection. 

Immediately, he notices that whatever was tickling him was a fucking _tail._ Soft, as it drooped down Sasuke's plump thighs, the beginning of the extended part clearly from behind. 

He sits up, Sasuke doing the same. 

"Why do you have a _tail?! Cat ears?!"_ Naruto whisper-yells, "And _claws?!"_ He finishes, grabbing Sasuke's wrist to show the now clawed hands. 

Sasuke shivers again, albeit unintentionally, and Naruto feels the tail stroke up a leg.

He doesn't answer, glaring at Naruto as he carefully puts a hand between his thighs. Sasuke looked dazed, maybe ashamed. 

The same second, something warm hits him— sinking into his pores and into his veins. A delicious smell; that brought a good amount of his blood right down into his dick. 

Naruto brought a hand back to Sasuke's cat ears, stroking and fondling it, not surprised to notice that this time, he was directly and physically enjoying it. Enjoying it, as in, he progressively got hornier and hotter and desperate. 

He scoots to the side to get off the bed, happy that Sasuke followed his touch, moaning as his tail swung behind him. He stood as Sasuke kneeled up on the bed, begging for more of Naruto's touches. 

_Like a cat in heat,_ Naruto internally muses, the bubbling magma of ferality rising from the pit of his stomach. 

With Sasuke panting and gasping, Naruto notices a flash of protruding white in the boy's mouth. 

_A fang._

Taking one hand away from purposeful touches, Sasuke doesn't get to whine when a thumb presses down on his tongue. It was rough, and it only spurred Naruto on. 

He rubbed on the wet thing, letting the saliva make his movements easier against the sandpaper-like, yet soft, beautifully pink muscle. The fang was indeed there, along with Sasuke's usual pearly white, straight teeth. 

Sasuke lets out his loudest gasp so far, his tail freezing straight up behind him as he shivered, hands wrapping around Naruto's wrists, unsure if he wanted them to cease, and a second later suddenly going lax and falling back on the bed. 

Naruto looks down at him, taking in the briefs that had stuck, wet and stained, on Sasuke's still stiff member. A beautiful sight, too beautiful that he wondered if this was even real. 

Whatever restraint he had refilled that night seemed to have disappeared. 

He groans, diving down to shove his tongue down the boy's throat, their tongues mingling and sharing wetness. 

Sasuke claws at his back, desperate and unashamed, gasping into the kiss, unable to keep up. Naruto harshly drags down Sasuke's stained briefs, the tail curling around the limb in the process, only to let go when Naruto throws his arms away and flips him around. 

A hand tugs at the base of Sasuke's tail, and he keens— he fucking _keens,_ gasping into the air as if he were offering himself to the gods and beyond. 

Resolve builds up— he wants to tease first; all to simply feel better in the end.

Soon enough, the shivering calms, but Naruto doesn't stop. He drags his idle hand down one pale cheek, to the side to briefly grasp sharp yet tender hips, back down to soft and quivering thighs, between them to tease the flushed cock. 

" _Naruto,"_ Sasuke whines when Naruto had taken too much time stroking, never satisfying. 

He releases the tail, both hands palming and squeezing the soft asscheeks, spreading them to reveal the twitching, _dripping_ rosebud. 

_Cat in heat. Dripping. Ready. For him._

He trails a finger over the entrance, giving a second to appreciate the large, red imprint his hand had left, and presses the finger in. 

Not surprised to see it was fairly loose, he drags it out only to enter with another companion, overjoyed their night before was serving a bonus. 

Sasuke must've read his mind, reaching back and pulling the hands away to grind on Naruto's thick, pulsing cock. He hurriedly pulls his own boxers down, the cloth stretching around his thighs as he grips his cock.

Naruto spares a moment to think straight, reaching over the drawer to grab some condoms, but Sasuke doesn't let him— bringing a hand back to line themselves up instead and _pushing in._

Both of them moan embarrassingly loud, Naruto's hands grasping onto hips as Sasuke momentarily led their exchange, moving back and forth. The heat molded itself perfectly for Naruto's cock, the two of them revelling in it. 

Getting used to the sensitivity, Naruto takes initiative to drag the body to and from his own. 

His hips hit soft thighs, the sound of it disgustingly loud and obnoxiously good. 

Sasuke's cock swung violently, the resistance at it moved harshly through air acting as his own stimulation. 

Naruto's pace rapidly increases, along with the pitch and volume of Sasuke's mewls and cries. 

Feral, they fucking were, yet to them it seemed nothing was out of place. 

He strokes the tail again, Sasuke seeming to react even more— clawing on the sheets, tearing a pillow open as he arched his back, chanting _faster, faster, faster,_ Naruto complying easily. 

"Naruto!" Sasuke cries, slumping onto the pillow and taking out the still, ragingly hard cock from his begging hole. Muffled sobbing followed, erasing all of Naruto's complaints. 

He turns Sasuke over to his back again, happy to see that despite the wet, tear stained face, Sasuke was simply still as terribly excited, rock hard and ready as he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a bonus:
> 
> I drew one of the scenes up there^^ 
> 
> https://sqbito.tumblr.com/post/625182631141769216/is-this-not-safe-for-work
> 
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/pxzlcgpxjjdf4q5/Untitled622-1.jpg?dl=0
> 
> before I decided to jump into the writing gig, I spent most my time drawing. one night I was sasuke-horny and drew this the next morning. gotta vent out that horniness.
> 
> also, chances r I'll write more porn of this lol . just tired af rn and holding my phone above my head is scary


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING?: oversensitivity . super porny sasuke . detailed . unedited
> 
> // im back with more catsuke porn <3 the last one didnt count. this one is simply just . sex .

_“Sasuke,”_ Naruto whispered, gripping the base of his cock with one hand while the other thumbed Sasuke’s sharp hips. Naruto had been vigorously thrusting away, until the Sasuke had fallen forward, twitching and trembling as he reached his own relief, pitifully leaving him in the dust. “Let me…” 

“Hhhgn,” Sasuke grumbled, hands fallen listlessly above his head as his ears twitched, his tail wrapping around Naruto’s wrist. He was in no way rested; still ferociously horny with his member flushed against his abdomen. Suddenly waking up with raging desire to be impregnated was not anyone’s ideal morning— which didn’t make fucking sense; he couldn’t get pregnant in the first place, no womb, no ovaries, nothing. 

Just a body that reacted to every single touch from his lover. A body with furry cat ears, a fucking tail, uselessly sharp claws, and freaky ectoplasm spilling from his asshole. He wished he was just sleepy, as everyone was after a terribly painful orgasm, instead, his heat had kicked up a notch, and he was eager to have that fat cock inside him again. 

His tail tightened around the wrist near his hip, as he looked down with bleary eyes at Naruto’s futile attempt in pleasuring himself. Spreading his legs, he brought a hand down to his collarbones, across his chest, arching up as he thumbed an aching nipple, and lower, to his lean stomach, to the nest of black hair his flushed cock stood from. 

Naruto leans in, taking the hand from his cock to grab both of Sasuke’s sides, pulling the hips up to rest the soft ass on his lap, his cock sliding between wet asscheeks. Groaning, Naruto grinds his hips softly, his hands snaking away from the hips and down to grasp behind Sasuke’s knees, pushing them into the flushed chest, temporarily ignoring how the raven jolted his hips up, pale hands weakly gripping the sheets. 

“Put it _in,”_ Sasuke shakily commands, a poor attempt in sounding authoritative. Naruto only chuckles as though he were unaffected, dipping closer to kiss Sasuke’s lips, and the response was immediate; a desperate gasp with hands shooting up to pull Naruto close, seemingly impassive with the way he was practically bent in half. His lower half hung in the air, nearly completely resting on his shoulders. 

Sasuke’s tongue was rough, just as a cat’s, but not rough enough for Naruto to want to pull away in pain. Sasuke was only desperate despite Naruto’s efforts, drooling and pulling in need. 

When Naruto pulls away, he hooks Sasuke’s knees above his shoulders, hands pressing onto the bed above the boy’s shoulders. Sasuke tilts his head towards the arm near him, flicking his tongue across the skin; a silent plea for more, and Naruto doesn’t deny him from the pleasure. 

Naruto holds himself up with one arm, lining himself up with Sasuke dripping hole, and pushed in with one fluid thrust. 

The boy underneath arches up in response, nipples standing in the painful lack of attention. The hands that held the blond hair slid to the muscled shoulders, digging sharp claws into the skin with lack of mercy. 

“Naruto,” He gasped, cheeks stained with tears, _“Move.”_

Without a moment of hesitation, Naruto snaps his hips once, twice, the third time hitting directly at Sasuke’s prostate; and it makes the raven cum; shooting white, sticky cream right on his chest, barely missing his face with the way he was bent in half. 

“Sensitive,” Naruto comments, picking up the pace of his thrusts as he hovered above Sasuke, watching the sweat surface on the glowing skin of the convulsing body. Sasuke’s knees pressed close to his hands, leaving his hole even more exposed to give Naruto more leverage into thrusting. 

Soon enough, Sasuke is back to reacting, yet again clawing on the broad shoulders as he squirmed against Naruto’s thrusts. 

Naruto starts to lose rhythm, moving harder and faster at a backbreaking rate with one goal in mind; to reach his own release. He grips Sasuke’s cock, thumbing over the slit as he jerks his hands lightly, inhaling all the moans it elicits. 

“Inside!” Sasuke nearly yelled too loud, tilting his head back as he arched up, clamping on the cock that ruthlessly pistoned into him. 

They reach at the same time, Naruto fruitlessly fighting the urge to pull out. Because _God,_ how could he pull out when the beautiful voice calls out to him so sweetly? He releases inside of Sasuke, painting the walls with his own liquid heat, shrugging off the knees on his shoulders to dive in and give Sasuke a comfortable kiss. Naruto pumps the weeping member in his hand softly, letting go and wiping the stickiness on the sheets once it no longer stood high. 

Naruto pulls out after a moment, relishing in how Sasuke whines, claws skimming over the already torn skin of his shoulder blades. He slumps beside Sasuke, expecting a wave of sleepiness to hit them, not another fiery and insistent cloud of heat. 

Naruto starts to grow hard once more, his dick ridding of some sensitivity, and he grows upset for a moment if he had to relieve himself alone. The worries don’t last long, however, when Sasuke slides a smooth leg across his waist, pulling himself up the straddle the muscled body. He grinds back and forth at Naruto’s rising cock, his own hands plastered on the tan chest, palms flat in hopes not to cause any scarring. 

Naruto feels the plump ass rutting against his shaft get wetter and wetter with every second, half slippery from his own lukewarm release and Sasuke’s steadily cooling, warm slick. He places his hands on Sasuke’s hips, eyeing how Sasuke’s tail flickered behind him as his furry black ears stood in bright attention. 

“You can put it in,” Naruto encouraged, trying to sound as if he were in control. He wasn’t. Not really, at least. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes— the most he's been himself that morning— but nevertheless, reached behind him to press the fat head of Naruto’s warm cock against his quivering hole, instantly going pliant and soft as he brought his ass down, his wet ass slapping against Naruto’s sharp hips. His balls settle on the firm planes of Naruto’s front, clenching and unclenching on the prick inside him, doing his best not to cum too early with his prostate so tingly. His fingers twitch on Naruto’s chest, scraping against the skin as his resolve breaks. 

“You gonna move?” Naruto chuckled, raspy and deep and barely composed. He was getting impatient, and Sasuke’s timid clamping did him no good. Not to mention the expressions the boy was sporting; flushing as he tried his best— to no avail— to bring himself up to pleasure Naruto, even when he could cum just whenever. 

Sasuke breathes in, raising his ass slowly and torturously, until Naruto nearly slipped out with how heavy his cock was, then slammed back down to the hilt with the same, slow, speed. 

Naruto watched carefully, massaging Sasuke’s inner thighs, wriggling close to the embarrassed cock, groaning as it sporadically twitched under the attention. 

“Don’t,” Sasuke pants, “I’ll come too fast otherwise,” he finished, landing back on Naruto’s hips as he gripped the wrists much too close to his member. He doesn’t let go when Naruto carries their hands to his chest, pulling on the blushing nipples for a moment, then near his face, the fingers tapping his whimpering mouth. Sasuke parts his lips, accepting the long digits that press and prod on his tongue, the roof of his mouth, gliding over his fangs, drawing out muffled moans and warm tears. 

Naruto groans, the heat encasing his dick and Sasuke’s accompanying reactions spurring him on unlike ever before. Unable to help himself, he jerks his hips urgently, the pain of Sasuke’s sharp claws lightly breaking his skin _nothing_ compared to the sight of Sasuke instantaneously shooting onto him.

Tears start streaming down Sasuke’s face again, doing his best to stay up. “Finish yourself,” he simply said, and Naruto wasted no time to frantically thrust upwards until Sasuke clamped down again, spurting out as he weakly slumped against the tanned chest. Naruto cums right at the same moment, thrusting as deep as could one last time, spilling his seed into the accepting hole. He wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him, stroking the ears and hair in gentle comfort. 

Through ragged breathing, he asks, “You okay?” 

Naruto only receives incoherent grumbling, feeling the heat taper only the slightest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horny, quenched! lol
> 
> i swear i might accidentally create a plot where sasuke gets fucking pregnant , but mpreg is such a foreign concept idk if ill do it just yet


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING?: unedited, sex, pure sex SEX

Naruto was… a little tired. 

Not  _ not _ horny, however. He was still very much that. 

His dick sort of stung and it would probably take a few more minutes before he could go plug his cock in Sasuke’s asshole again. Sasuke, on the other hand, gave in to whatever urges suddenly overcame him, quivering and crying as he clung into Naruto desperately. 

The scene felt like it had been pulled right out of Naruto’s deepest fantasies— which didn’t involve any extra body parts— but simply Sasuke initiating and quite literally letting himself get fucked stupid. 

Well, he wasn’t necessarily ‘stupid’ right now, but completely fucked out as they  _ continued _ to fuck. Naruto didn’t expect their brains to be pheromone clogged, and certainly didn’t expect for  _ him _ to get tired first. 

With that said, Sasuke was wrung around him, sitting on his lap as he jutted his ass out for Naruto to finger him. It was clear that Sasuke didn’t particularly like it, repeatedly moaning at the pleasure while simultaneously complaining that he wanted to keep all the cum that had oozed out. 

It was a little funny to Naruto’s sobering instincts, and when Sasuke had heard him snickering he annoyedly bit the tan neck to shut him up. Naruto did shut up, albeit still very amused.

Sasuke’s sweaty body smoothly slid across his, and Naruto could feel his cock start to fill up again, his own fingers growing a little weak. 

“N-Naruto,” Sasuke gasped, the two long fingers lodged in his ass pressing across the place where he knew the bud was inside him playfully.

Sasuke’s oversensitivity never seemed to reduce every time he came, always refreshing as though it had been his first time. It was exhilarating, and Naruto wished he had more energy to satisfy his needy boyfriend. 

Perhaps a little rest time was alright. It had been hours, after all. Sasuke had fallen asleep in between but immediately jumped Naruto as he woke up— never satisfied— whatever came over Sasuke’s body was insatiable. 

Sasuke had gotten more snarky, impatient, clearly wanting whatever was going on to end already; hoping that if he succumbed to his instincts it would indeed end. 

The fingers had continued to press insistently, teasing roughly inside him, making him spasm but never enough for him to cum. Naruto nudged, relishing Sasuke’s reactions and the times he’d squeeze his arms tightly around the strong neck when the fingers did something right. 

Yeah, right, Naruto was hard again. 

He laid Sasuke on the sheets again, maneuvering him onto a space he felt wasn’t too dirty, continuously fingering him as he pushed Sasuke’s knees back so the puffy hole would be easier to access. Sasuke didn’t unwrap his arms, keeping his knees back purely with the help of his flexibility, whimpering as Naruto hovered over him, pressing kisses on his flushed cheeks. 

Growing impatient himself, he pushed deeper— or a little harder, really— at the same area. Sasuke arms pull Naruto closer, into a sloppy, wet kiss, insistent and excited as their tongues fight. Sasuke’s eyes were lidded and brimming with tears, Naruto’s own bright and observant; looking at the orbs through wet lashes, feeling a hint of annoyance amongst the bubbling impatience in his stomach. 

Sasuke feels himself quiver even more, reaching the highlights of Naruto’s ministrations, and soon he’s arching into Naruto’s bare chest, the tip of his cock skimming over the tough abs, shooting over his chest and rubbing the slick over the tan skin. His thighs rub over Naruto’s cock, and he loosens his arms to look down at the throbbing shaft waiting to get in him. 

Sasuke groans at the sight, stupid thoughts and wants flooding into him hard, his tail swinging around until it finds itself tickling Naruto’s side. 

He falls onto the bed, spreading his thighs and hurriedly pulls Naruto between his legs, loving the feel of the tip penetrating into him, then the slick yet tight glide as Naruto pushes in. Sasuke gasps as the tip pushes against his prostate again, dragging by it as it pulsed inside him. Naruto’s hands are on either sides of his head, the only part of him moving were his hips, grinding and circling his hips every time he thrusted in. 

It was the most tender Naruto had been, presumably because the blond was exhausted, doing his best to keep up with his painful needs. Sasuke’s arms were too tired to return to their original position around Naruto’s neck, a hand finding refuge in his mouth, suddenly feeling embarrassed within the intensity of their lovemaking. 

Naruto was looking at him intently, letting out his own groans and deep breaths as he kept his lips parted. Sasuke, though a little lost in his own neediness, liked how Naruto looked, moving carefully and purposefully as though they weren’t fighting against the baser instincts that told them to simply move. Fast. Hard. Neither of which Naruto was doing. 

He was gentle yet obviously just as needy as the other. The furry ears twitched and stood high at the sight of Naruto suddenly breathily grinning down at him, hips not stopping. 

“This is really weird,” Naruto chuckled, slamming a little harder into the heat, “Like, the situation. It’s weird.” 

It takes a while for Sasuke to reply, dropping his hand from his mouth and streaking some saliva down the side of his jaw. “Yeah,” he breathes, “Feels good,” he said instead of saying he _ just wanted it to end _ like he meant to. 

“Me too,” Naruto smiled, a second later dropping the expression to something more of what expressed a person with a goal. He pulled back to let Sasuke feel the slick drag, the flushing halo spilling slick and Naruto’s left release as it refused to let go, only for Naruto to plunge back in, Naruto leaning down to eat up the gasps of pleasure Sasuke was letting out. 

He trailed down just as Sasuke started to grip the sheets beside his head. The blond muffled his breathing in the dip in Sasuke’s collarbone, licking and nipping on the skin that hugged the bone, feeling the furry tail wrapping around his thigh. 

Naruto pulls out and sits up, not even hearing Sasuke’s whines and flipping him over on his stomach, the tail flicking in the air. He grips the base of his cock, the other hand thumbing over the spasming asshole before using it to pull the asscheek to the side, walking forward on his knees and thrusting deep in one, simple stroke. 

He pulls on Sasuke’s arm, pulling him back in hopes to lift him up, but Sasuke too lost on what to do, only moaned at the suddenness of it. Naruto instead wraps another arm around the pale chest, exhaling at the sight of the dip of Sasuke’s spine as he pulls him up. 

Sasuke’s chest is greeted with cold air while his back arched, ass softly pressed against the smooth edges of Naruto’s hips, unmoving. His nipples hid behind Naruto’s taut arm, another hand pulling his elbow back and pressing all of them but his spine together hotly. Naruto’s chin is on the base of his neck, breathing behind his ear where his scent gland was. In whatever cat-state Sasuke was, it seemed as though the smell intensified under his current form, and it spurred Naruto on like no other. 

With one more inhale, Sasuke relaxes against the hard chest, Naruto now thrusting against him. The position meant they couldn’t move too far from each other, but with every pull it dragged against his prostate, and now Sasuke was trying his best to keep in the urge to cum. 

Soon, Naruto lost himself first, swaying his hips as fast as he could in the compromising position. The tail in between them grew damp with every stroke between his back and Naruto’s chest, the sensation rubbing and making him even more sensitive. Naruto’s hands on his chest move down, down to his navel, a finger circling around the area and bringing Sasuke to look down as well. 

A gasps is elicited from him, bringing his own clawed hand to look and stroke over the small bulge protruding against his stomach. Naruto presses his face onto his shoulder, thrusting deep and cumming, just as he did the many previous times. The sight of his stomach and the thought and feel of Naruto deep and snug in him causes him to follow right after, falling and slumping sweatily against the toned body. 

Sasuke feels the tail disappear, no longer swishing against his back, the itching sensitivity in his scalp the only remainders of the ear that stayed with him for God knows how long. He curls his tongue to find that it was no longer rough, using the muscle to run over his teeth; fangs no longer present. 

Even the hand on his stomach— bulge still visible— no longer clawed but back to its neatly trimmed state. 

Sasuke breathes out, “Fuck, its gone.” 

Naruto laughed, puffing hot air against his skin. “Yeah.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been playin minecraft lately, havin fun


End file.
